Are you Jealous Yet?
by the damned2
Summary: JAAdam likes Julie. Julie’s with Scooter. With the help of a new friend he sets out to make her jealous. Meanwhile the Ducks face a tough team with an old enemy. Throw in the regular Duck chaos and you’ve got one interesting new year.


**Are you jealous yet?**

**Summary:** Adam likes Julie. Julie's with Scooter. With the help of a new friend he sets out to make her jealous. Meanwhile the Ducks face a tough team with an old enemy. Throw in the regular Duck chaos and you've got one interesting new year.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that has to do with the Mighty Ducks. Nor do I own much money! Thank you!

'_Buzz...Buzz..' _The cell phone alarm went off, shaking a bored me out of my misery. I'd spent the last two and a half hours studying for a math test I have tomorrow morning. I'd tried convincing the other ducks in my class to do the same but all I got was a, "Cake-eater- you being serious?" and a whole bunch of laughter. So needless to say, studying on anything by yourself especially for something like math sucks and I am quite happy at the chance to stop.

"Sweet, time to get to practice!" I say out loud, getting up and grabbing my hockey bag. Naturally, since I breathe hockey, everything's already washed and ready to go. I grab my blades and quickly put them on. Shouting a bye to my parents and brother, all who probably didn't hear anyways. Oh well, the house echoes pretty nicely maybe the maid will hear! I open the door to find Charlie ready to ring the bell and half the ducks behind him smiling.

"Hey guys!" I laugh.

As usual, a chorus of "Hey Cake-eater!" or "What's up Banksie!" follows my greeting.

"Alright enough bonding-We got a practice to make!" Captain Duck also known as my best friend Charlie Conway states. He tries to sound strict but ruins the effect by laughing and nearly tripping on to his butt.

"Our mighty captain, forever the graceful one!" Averman states.

"Shut up Averman!" Charlie responds with a grin, while everyone else laughs.

"So as great as your yard is Adam, we really do gotta go. Coach will be pissed if we're late for this out of the blue special important practice that had to be on a Sunday at 10:00 am!" Connie rants.

She's not the best morning person, even though she's been playing hockey for years and has dealt with 6 00 am practices. I mean I get up at 5:00 out of habit now, if I sleep in I usually have a head ache for the rest of the day. Nonetheless she has a point and we finally take off.

I skate beside Charlie and ask him the question I've been wondering since I got the late call last night about this morning's practice.

"Do you know why we have a practice today?"

"No idea! I think..."

Charlie doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Fulton comes speeding past him with a look of shock and fear.

"Charlieee...Help!"

Charlie rolls his eyes and mumbles something about 'Not again!' as he goes chasing after one half of our mighty bash brothers.

The rest of us smile, Goldberg seems particularly happy that for once he's not the one who's skating horribly.

We watch the scene in amusement as we continue skating.

Averman being Averman decides to commentate.

"Fulton's picking up speed as he runs into a lady walking her dog. Charlie in an effort to keep up also runs into the lady and seems to be tangled in the leash. Ouch that's got a hurt ladies and gentlemen because poodles have sharp teeth!" We laugh.

"Charlie seems to have gotten a hold of himself and he's off again, Fulton meanwhile has managed to skate over a ramp backwards and land! I don't know why that kid says he can't skate!"

"Check out Charlie!" Guy laughs.

Naturally Averman does and nearly chokes before he bursts out, "Captain Charlie Conway experiences more technical difficulty as he is now being chased by a what seems to be an angry six year old girl with pigtails and her purse. Guess he shouldn't have knocked that ice cream that's now on his face, out of her hand!"

We laugh harder trying to keep up with the chase. Unfortunately Fulton and Charlie turn a corner and we can't see what's going on anymore.

So I ask my question to the rest of the team, "Anyone know why we have practice? I mean I know we have our first game in two weeks against the hardest team in the league but we've been doing really well." I ramble. What? I'm really curious!

"No clue cake eater!" Averman responds at the same time Goldberg says, "Nope. But is anyone else hungry?" Connie rolls her eyes and hits him in the side. I can't help but smile-some things never change!

Guy's the only who has an answer.

"Well, I left my helmet in the locker room after yesterday's practice and overheard the coach on the phone. Apparently we're getting a new player to try out. His dad got a better job position so he moved here from someplace in Canada.

Great! I thought a new player from Canada. I wonder how good he is! He'll definitely be a help, not that we need it! Unless he's a prick! Just as I'm contemplating whether or not I like the idea of a new player, Fulton and Charlie come crashing into our side from the alley sweating.

"Fulton, Don't you ever do that to me again!" Charlie gasps covered in mud.

Like I said, some things never change!

We clue in Fulton and Charlie about the new player.

"Cool. Another duck to join the flock. I wonder if he has one of those weird Canadian accents. You know like 'no doubt a-boot it eh?'" Charlie impersonates. We all laugh but I doubt it. Suddenly Connie speaks up, "How do you know it's a boy? Maybe we finally got another girl!"

Looking around I can tell I wasn't the only one shocked by that possibility. Not that I don't think girls can play. Just look at Connie and Jules...Julie's one of the greatest goalies I've ever seen. Her nick name of 'the cat' is right on.

"A girl? You think she'd be cute?" Fulton smirks and asks us. Connie rolls her eyes. We are fifteen year old guys!

"She better hope not, because women just flock to my charms and I have a strict no dating the team rule!"

"Sure Averman! You're just a babe magnet!" Fulton teases.

Goldberg just pats his friend on the back in a reassuring way.

We get to school just on time and see the rest of our team already in the locker room changed. Everyone except Julie that is.

Luis looks at Charlie and asks, "What happened to you?"

Charlie groans while we all laugh, "Don't even ask."

Luis looks at Guy who smiles and relays the story.

We all get ready and finally Julie comes rushing in.

"Sorry guys!" She gushes jumping into her goalie pads, "I met Scooter for an early breakfast-Guess I lost track of time."

I try to hide my disgust which only gets worse when Connie squeals with excitement and asks for details. Like anyone wants to hear about the Varsity goalie. Although to be fair, he is the most decent on the team. I can see Guy shaking his head at his girlfriend as well.

Finally we're all ready, and seeing the coach isn't on the ice yet, we start some cowboy roundup.

We play for about ten minutes before we hear a whistle. Obviously it's coach, and standing next to him is a kid in a Montreal Canadiens jersey. He (or She's) got a helmet on so we can't really see much else, except that he's pretty tall.

"Gather round ducks." Coach shouts and we huddle around him.

"We've got a new hopeful." he says pointing at the kid who's staring up at all of the school's championship banners. I hear them whisper out a, "Wow." Hmm, definitely sounds like a guy.

I start listening to coach again but seem to have missed something since all I hear is..

"...Defender. Nothing's final about whether or not we got a new player. This is just a try-out. So why don't you introduce yourself to everybody son, and then we'll divide up and scrimmage."

Whoever the kid is, he didn't seem to be listening as he says, "Sorry what?"

I see coach role his eyes and repeat, "Introduce yourself."

"Oh."

Montreal takes off the helmet and is very much a dude. I feel a little disappointed for Averman but that doesn't last long.

All of a sudden before the new guy can say anything Dwayne, who we told in the locker room we're getting a new girl player to, shouts, "But wait a minute! You're not a girl!"

Russ and Portman crack up at the confused looks he gives us all.

"I hope not." he smirks, "Otherwise I'm going to need the way to the counsellor's office for some serious therapy." He laughs while running a hand through his blue hair! I've never seen a hockey player with a blue mohawk before. Well I guess that's probably some Canadian thing. He smiles and adds, "Hi. I'm Max." I hear Connie mutter something about cute accent and turn to see Guy glaring. Max has a slight French sounding accent mixed with something else. Before I can delve deeper into the mystery that could be our new team mate, we're split into two and start the scrimmage.

Charlie gets hit hard by Max and skates over to the bench.

"He's pretty good!" he tells me when I skate over to join him.

I agree. He is doing pretty well, he's pretty fast, nowhere near Luis but that's to be expected and hits hard. Exactly what you want in a defender. I managed to get by him a couple of times though. The first time, it was pretty tough, the second time I was kind of ready for him. Lots of people think I'm some awesome player but it's not true. I just developed some sense that allows me to pick up on a way a player plays, then I think up a strategy that makes it the easiest to get passed him. I tried explaining this to the team once when I got sick of their praise and they just stared at me in silence (which is really weird for a duck) until Charlie told me to stop being so modest!

I hear Charlie mumble something about 'What is that? Unbelievable.'

I follow his gaze. He's staring at some girl taking pictures of Max on a professional camera. "Can you believe Max, already has admirers." Charlie continues.

"What's the matter? You want Linda to come down here and take some pictures of you?" I joke. He looks at me with a half serious half alarmed face, "No way! Practice has been my only sanctuary lately!" I shrug a little uncomfortably. I'm not exactly the best relationship "go-to" person. In fact the only girls I can actually string a conversation with are Connie and Jules.

The whistle blows and scrimmage is over.

Charlie skates over to Max and says, "Dude you just get here and already you have a girlfriend!"

"What?" Max replies confused. Joining them, I point into the bleachers and he looks like he's going to be sick.  
"Please don't ever say that again!" he says with a shudder, "That's my sister Syl." The rest of the ducks who had gathered around to see what was going on laugh.

Now that I look at her, it should have been pretty obvious they were related. They both have the same brown eyes and facial structure. Plus like her brother she has a thing for unnatural hair colour. Although instead of a blue mohawk, she seems to prefer the short black style with one large streak of bright purple. Between the two of them, they could probably light up in the dark.

"Alright!" Coach comes stopping in front of us, "I think I've seen all that I need to for now. Mr.Gagnon, second line left defence. However, you're still on trial. I saw what you can do in a practice without pressure, but I still need to see what you can do in a real game. Prove your stuff out there, and you can move up and join the flock."

"Right, thank you sir!" Max replies, but once coach leaves I hear him go, "Ouch second line!" I smile, guess he's used to being on the first.

We (the ducks) start congratulating him and asking him different questions. He just smirks playfully and laughs. Just as Portman's asking the ultimate question of, "What's a twoonie?" His sister comes walking onto the ice in her shoes. She slips and falls on her face. I wince in sympathy but she doesn't seem to care as she gets up to face her laughing brother. "Dude you rocked!" she screams, I don't think she even noticed us. Max blushes and whispers something to her. "Sylvie! Veux-tu les autres personnes? Fermer la bouche!" he smiles. She rolls her eyes and says, "I'm allowed to show sisterly support dude." Then she looks at all of us and smiles even bigger, "You guys rocked to!" I don't know if she's being serious or polite. I can see Portman checking her out. She does physically seem his type. With the neon hair and at a closer range the glinting lip ring. She could have stepped out of any of those music videos he watches.

"Did you just speak French?" I roll my eyes, count on Goldberg to point out the obvious. Max is about to reply when...

"Before we get into history and details, I vote we get changed and we'll take you (sees his sister and adds) both out to the cafeteria for lunch. We can do the "lets get to know you" thing there!" Charlie puts in.

Sounds like a good plan, plus everyone is really wreaking right now.

Nothing really happens in the locker room. We're all to tired to talk, guess the earliness of a weekend wakeup,caught up with everyone after practice.

"Is that real?" I turn to see Averman pointing at Max's calf. (The guys wearing shorts, he's going to freeze, even if it is sunny for Fall!) There's a large skeleton skate boarder surrounded by fire. Max grins, "Yeah. If it doesn't look real it's not my fault, but I assure you the hours of pain felt pretty real!" I hear Portman mutter, "Big deal!" to Fulton who just grins.

"Why's it a skate boarder?" I look up at Julie.

"Oh, well that's my sister's thing. She's got a matching tattoo but hers is a hockey player-for me." He seems a little embarrassed to be in the spot light.

Count on the ducks and their joking in synch , "AWWWS!"

We soon make it across to the cafeteria and grab a large empty table. Which is easy to do since only the boarders are here while everyone else goes home. I sit between Charlie and Julie. We introduce ourselves to the two new kids and they do the same.

Max does all the talking, Syl (short for Sylvie who we've now been introduced to) just walks around us taking pictures. "She's so weird!" Charlie whispers to me, "It must be a foreigner thing!" he decides.

"Well there's not much to say. We actually lead pretty boring lives." "Hear! Hear!" Syl adds. Max goes on, "Our dad got a better job offering here, so we were all forced to leave Montreal and move to Minnisota."

"Do you miss it?" Connie asks.

"Well yeah, we haven't been here long yet so it's still our home." Max answers. Syl gets this mischievous look and winks, "Plus his beloved girlfriend is back there." Max goes red while we laugh.

"What about you babe?" Portman asks, I can tell he's joking but I still hate when he calls girls babe, especially after the Goodwill games.

The ducks start laughing again, what can I say we're a happy group, until we're shocked into silence...

"No I don't have a girlfriend but there seems to be plenty of nice girls here!" I try not to laugh at the way Portman's jaw dropped. Syl catches my eyes and winks. Then Max starts laughing and the rest of us join in-well except for Dwayne. "Don't you mean nice boys ma'am?"

Syl laughs and says, "Yeah nice boys. Just like you cowboy!" His ears go pink.

The rest of the time was uneventful until...

"Hey Goldberg, stop stealing my fries." Guy said as Goldberg reached across.

"Sorry, Guy I thought they were mine!"

"Yeah right!"

"Fine you can have my doughnut." Goldberg threw it across the table, it hit Connie.

"HEY!" She grabbed some of Guy's fries and threw them at Goldbergm except they hit Luis.

"My hair!" thinking it was Guy he fired back and threw his yogurt which didn't miss and was now running down Guys face.

Averman made the mistake of laughing.

"You think this is funny?" Connie defended and threw her salad at Averman...next thing we knew...

"FOOD FIGHT!" I'm not sure who yelled it, either Goldberg or Averman.

Either way I ran for cover. Max and I both ducked under the table and nodded to each other.

The rest of us were creating world war three with food items, except for Syl who was laughing and taking even more pictures.

"What's with the camera?" I ask Max. He rolled his eyes, "Photography phase." Oh. Well that was a little anticlimatic.

The fight died down when the Dean walked in, and holding in a small smile sternly asked us to grab a mop and clean up this place. So we got to work.

**All right folk...tell me what you think! Like it? Hate hit? I want to know. I'll even take flames. So Review my fine ladies and gentlemen.**


End file.
